<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11:11 by arieslilac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454658">11:11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac'>arieslilac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they said, after you turned 21, everyday at 11:11, you can see what your soulmate sees for a few seconds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11:11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>serim was watching the television when he heard someone push the door. he turned to the direction, meeting jungmo’s eyes that are staring at him as the latter is taking off his shoes. </p><p>“hyung, i invited a friend over tonight. he is coming in an hour. ”</p><p>“a friend?” serim turned to jungmo, raising his eyebrows. “that literature major kid?”</p><p>“so it reached you,” jungmo muttered, finally entering the unit. serim shrugged, he heard it from taeyoung, but he don’t really care. “we are just friends though.”</p><p>“you know i don’t really care, right?”</p><p>it’s have been 2 years—serim is over them. <em>it’s jungmo who wanted the breakup, after all.</em></p><p>it’s all because jungmo is too obsessed with the thought of marrying his soulmate, and he knows serim isn’t his soulmate. he believes that their relationship won’t last long if they are not each other’s soulmate. </p><p>
  <em>ugh, serim hates that entire soulmate bullshit. it doesn’t make sense to him.</em>
</p><p>they said, after you turned 21, everyday at 11:11, you can see what your soulmate sees for a few seconds. but serim never see anything, be it 11:11 am, or 11:11 pm. </p><p>they both waited for jungmo to turn 21 too, and jungmo was disappointed that he didn’t see what serim sees. the break up came up few months later, after serim realised how distant jungmo have been acting and decided to confront him about it. </p><p>it was a tearful breakup, serim have to admit. they know they love each other too much, but things just won’t go well if jungmo won’t let go of, <em>quoting serim</em>, rubbish belief. </p><p>
  <em>thanks god, serim is graduating next year. meaning he doesn’t have to face jungmo anymore. </em>
</p><p>“just…don’t do anything that i won’t be happy about,” serim said before he turned off the television and walked to his room. </p><p>serim decided to start doing his assignments. he noticed that it’s 9 p.m. at the moment. he wanted to go to sleep early, but he knew he won’t be able to do so after drinking two cups of coffee during dinner—for no absolute reason. </p><p>what’s sure, he wants to go to sleep before the clock hits 11 p.m. he knows he won’t see anything on 11:11 anyway, but he wants to avoid that specific time, if possible. </p><p>he got his work done (actually, only half of it), took a quick shower and changed into his pajamas. the clock hit 10:45 the moment he finally lay down on his bed, feeling a little bit worried about not being able to sleep. </p><p>he kept shifting around, trying to sleep. but nothing seems to work. he gave up on trying to sleep, so he sat up, reaching for his headphones and put it on. serim leaned on the wall that becomes the barrier between his room and jungmo’s, closing his eyes as he tries to wash away all the thoughts he has in his head. </p><p>he didn’t realise how fast the time flies, and the clock hit 11:11. </p><p>
  <em>for a split second, there is jungmo, in front of him.</em>
</p><p>serim’s eyes snapped open as he takes off his headphones, surprised. that’s when he saw that it’s already 11:11. </p><p>it didn’t take him a long time to connect the dots, realising that his soulmate is in the next door—talking with his ex-boyfriend and possibly, <em>dating his ex-boyfriend. </em></p><p><em>what’s next?</em> he asked himself.</p><p>unable to come up with an answer, serim left his room and made his way towards the kitchen. he decided to make a mug of hot milk for himself, hoping that it will helps him to sleep. </p><p>he told himself, again and again, that he will forget it all tomorrow—it will be fine. even if woobin knows about this, will he really leave jungmo? serim bet jungmo will leave him first, though. </p><p>he quickly finished his drink and washed the mug. he needs to sleep—yes, sleep and forget all of this bullshit that happens to him tonight. </p><p>
  <em>oh. </em>
</p><p>he swore he didn’t mean to stay in front of the door and listen to the conversation between the two, when he walked past jungmo’s room. </p><p>
  <em> <b>“he is always cold with me, woobin, i really don’t know what to do.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“i totally get why he is mad at you though.”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>“shut up! you are supposed to help me to find ways for me and serim hyung to be together again!”</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh god, serim definitely didn’t ask to be in this situation. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>